Chip Types
Chip Types and attacks affect the properties it has against certain enemies, and later on, affect which ones can be used as sacrifices for Souls, or which can be charged. The first 3 games had only Fire, Water, Elec, Wood, and Null, but later games added on new elements, leaving these elements (although some aren't actually counted as elements) as the elements all chips are classified under. This system is still in effect in Star Force, with the change that battle cards in Star Force can have multiple elements, and that all elements but Null, Fire, Water, Elec, and Grass are now "affinities". ◾Null : Any Battle Chip with this Chip Type have no special advantages, and make a good standard method of attack for the early part of the game. ◾Fire : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to any wood-based enemies. They can also cancel any Grass panels they come into contact with, doing a further double damage to enemies on the grass panels. ◾Water : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to any fire-based enemies. They are also capable of removing Lava and Volcano panels, and freezing enemies on Ice panels in BN6. ◾Elec : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to any water-based enemies. They also do a further double damage to any enemy standing on an Ice panel (BN2-4) or a Sea panel (BN5), or encased in a bubble (BN6). They are also known for inflicting paralysis and other status effects. ◾Wood : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to any electric-based enemies. They are known for not inducing flinch, allowing other attacks to be used as a follow-up, and on occasion they cause confusion. ◾Wind : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to cursor enemies (BN6 only). They are also known for shifting the position of objects or enemies on the field, as well as removing auras and barriers regardless of strength. ◾Sword : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to wind enemies (BN6 only). They are also known for having a great damage, but limited range. Some viruses in certain games are immune to all but sword attacks. ◾Breaking : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to sword enemies (BN6 only). They are also known to break through guards and generally have a high power, albiet limited range but a single strong hit in earlier games, but enabling slightly weaker, multiple hits in later games. ◾Cursor : Battle Chips with this element symbol will do double damage to breaking enemies (BN6 only). They are also known for being able to pierce through Invis-like defenses, as well as targetting panels on the player's will. ◾Recovery : Battle Chips with this element symbol generally do not do any damage (some do, most notably Roll's chips) - instead they heal, or on occasion provide a friendly status boost. This element was removed in BN6, replaced by the null element for healing chips. ◾Cracking : Battle Chips with this element symbol involve cracking or destroying panels, limiting movement space and cancelling any ground-based attack. This is often coupled with another element (usually null). ◾Plus : Battle Chips with this element symbol involve boosting the attack power of other chips, and your Buster for a select few. ◾Invis : Battle Chips with this element symbol involve a defense that lasts a short time, but renders the player invulnerable to all but a few attacks. ◾Barrier/Aura : Battle Chips with this element symbol give the player a barrier or a special aura-like barrier that negates a set amount of damage. While Barriers act as if they had their own HP count (but are permanent until destroyed), an Aura protects the player from any damage below a set number until negated by it's time limit or it's set damage is matched or overidden. Some of these chips have elemental stereotypes, causing them to be weak against other elements, but have special abilities like regeneration or higher defense. Wind attacks blow away the barriers regardless of how much health it had or if the Wind attack even connected. Category:Battlechips